


The New Guard

by tallglassofqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallglassofqueer/pseuds/tallglassofqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot briefly sums up what life as a Polis guard is like</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When a new guard doesn't know that Clarke and Lexa are doing each other behind closed doors</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guard

Javi was the newest guard on the shift tonight. Fifteen days ago, he was promoted from border guard to fortress guard. With the recent allegations against the Commander and threats, security had been tripled. Ever since Titus had nearly slain their Commander, they continued with their ban against certain weapons. Titus had managed to slip a prisoner and gun underneath their noses, and that was something that Commander Lexa would not let them forget. As she spoke to Polis and decreed that she would take a new Flamekeeper she also took responsibility for what Titus had done, and that is what made her a strong leader. Border patrol had been long and weary, filled with days that required cold stances and endless scanning into the distance of the forest or torched plains, depending on what side of Polis you were on. Finely tuned ears that could note the difference between a squirrel's sneeze and a bird's fart. He chuckled at the idea but sobered when he realized the disdain that he would be associated with if he was asked why he was laughing by the captain, or god forbid, the commander.

When you become a guard, there are endless amounts of oaths you must take. All offenses punishable by death. The very first, all Grounders must take when they stumble upon their eighth year of living. Swearing fealty to the commander and promising to protect her life to every inch of your own. When Javi was sorted into the guard, there was the oath of silence, the Black Oath, they called it. Lest you desire your tongue be cut out and be demoted to the lowliest of positions. One of the boys he grew up with, Raja, had developed a knack for channeling whatever entered his ears out of his mouth. With whispered tones and hushed chuckles, his words found their way back to the Commander.

It was his bane. He was found the next day bound to the pole, wounds for every secret that spilled from his lips like the red wine he drank at night. With a thick black line painted across Raja's forehead, Javi and the villagers knew it was the Black Oath which condemned the young man. Javi was ushered away by guards whom ranked higher than him, but not before he noticed the gaping wound above Raja's heart. One secret to trump all the others. Their troop was only two weeks old. Javi approaching his third week of being a scavenger. Raja had high potential and low self control. The former is what got him into the fortress. The latter is what got him out. Javi couldn't help but wonder what was utterly unspeakable, that it left slain men in its path. From this fact alone, made him uneasy to become a fortress guard, despite its stature and rank in position. He swore to himself to keep the Black Oath.

It was on the sixth night that he was ordered to proceed the post outside the Commander's room. He would spend the rest of the night there. This sparked a fire inside him, knowing he personally would have the responsibility of ensuring Lexa's safety. People still milled about the building, attending and leaving small conferences and meetings. Nodding as they passed at Javi, whom tilted his head in return to every one of them. But he didn't expect for a seemingly short blonde to stop in front of him and ask for permission to enter. His brow furrowed as he looked down at the woman. She was small, yet intimidating. Her arms crossed, and the look on her face told him that she had places to be and things to attend. What confused him was that she stated her intent to enter the room. As if her destination was within the doors, with Lexa. This made him uneasy, the short woman in front of him with a mission. His mind blanked and stopped short as he strained to remember all of his oaths and procedures.

"I'm Clarke Griffin. Skaikru. And I command you let me enter." Her eyebrow raised at him and the way she said it made it sound like she had been in this particular, certain situation many times before. He shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting under the woman's stare. With a quiet creak, the door behind him opened and the Commander's body filled the space.

"Thank you Javi, but you may let Clarke enter." The disdain at how Clarke smugly slipped past him and into the room was mixed with pride of the fact the commander knew his name and respected that he was doing his job. He resumed his post, still wary of any noises happening inside the room while keeping his eyes peeled for trouble.

The sun had set and most activity ceased except for the occasional straggler who had one extra cup of wine than they should have.

An hour crept by, he could still hear the murmurs of Clarke and Lexa. The quiet chuckles of the commander and the loud laughs of the blonde made their way through the oaken doors. Javi expected Clarke's departure soon, the commander had to sleep after all.  
Another hour, the interactions between the two women inside the room were beginning to border on more heavy tones. He could hear the exasperation in the commander's voice as she endured Clarke's endless negotiations. Javi heard countless "what ifs" escape Clarke's mouth as Lexa tried to dodge the questions about coalitions, alliances, and fealty.  
Something bumps on the inside of the door and Javi flinches, standing guard and expecting Clarke to emerge. Sporting the same grin on her face that she had when she entered.  
No one left the room.  
And as quickly as it had come, it was silent on the other side of the doors. His ears strained, he could only hear footsteps. One pair. Not two. His heart hammered as he weighed the evidence. Quiet thumps sounded from the room and Javi's mind races.

"Please." A voice calls. He can only imagine Lexa at her knees, begging Clarke to spare her.  
Steeling his nerves.

"Heda Leska!" He swung one of the double doors open, ensuring that if someone tried to run away from the assassination attempt, they would have to face Javi. His hand hovered above the curved horn on his hip, prepared to call for help. His other hand gripped the spear, his arm loaded and ready to spring. His eyes wide as he takes in the scene before him. He could see Clarke behind the commander, bare.  
Yelping as she scrambles for something to cover herself with. A sheepish look on her face as she clenches the sheet to her chest. Lexa remains nonplussed, as if she's aware of Clarke's inability to remain quiet. Lexa was in her nightgown, a simple black dress, as she escorted the guard back to his post. He felt her hand push into his back, steering him out of the room. After ensuring that they're alone, she whispers.

"Javi, I trust that you will not tell anyone?" His throat dried up as thoughts proceeded to run through his head. Everything made sense. The gaping hole above Raja's heart, the price for a secret of love. The lengths that Lexa would go to, to make sure this remains a secret. His heart swells at the realization of how much she must truly care for Wanheda. If she came out with it, then she would live in fear of Azgeda. Clarke's head could be the price. The message that the Ice Nation sent them was one that would not be forgotten. Anyone close to the commander would reap the benefits.  
He drops to one knee and bows his head while whispering his loyalty to Lexa.  
Relieved by Commander Lexa's nod of approval. He waited until the doors shut once again to rise.

When the sun began to peek above the trees, he stretched, signaling the end of his shift. Taking dignified steps and a new reason for him to stand taller, he carried the Commander's secret next to his heart. Nestled by his own dark secret. Stepping through the flap of his tent, he was greeted by a familiar sight and smell. He had never planned on falling for the fish merchant who laid asleep in their bed. Javi discarded his gear before he laid with the tanned skin and blonde hair. Kissing his creased forehead, he woke his love up.

"I'm home, Oden."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my tumblr for updates @tallglassofqueer


End file.
